Through partnership with the Office of Minority Health, Office of Public Health and Science (OMH/OPHS), participating NIH ICs provided funds to the Minority Health Professions Foundation in order to coordinate the Association of Minority Health Professions Schools (AMHPS) Biomedical Symposium.